Mom
Mom is the name of the romantic relationship between Maggie and Roman. It is one of the three major ships within the Harambe Fanclub. Fanfictions There is currently one unfinished fanfiction based off of their relationship. chapter one maggie's pov- his eyes glistened as i slowly wandered into them. the perfect shades of black and yellow combined to create a pure hazelnut brown. he gently wrapped his warm fingers around my wrist. suddenly, i was frozen. let it go bitch. i had never experienced something so intimate with another human being before. sure i've practiced this sort of thing with jackie but i never thought this day would come, i- and then i woke up. — maggie fell out of her bed. she checked her phone, the light scorching her eyes as if she was a vampire in the day time. it was 4am. the whatever the fuck it was that she just witnessed was only a dream. she was out of breath; she almost passed out. the only thing going through her mind was.. who was that guy? she got out of bed and started pacing around her room. scanning her memories trying to find a match for her mystery boy. chapter two rom's pov- i was having that dream again. with a girl i have never met. we touched each other in embarrassing places and pretend like we know what we're doing, even though we're both probably unprofessional as fuck. at least, i am. i wanted to talk to her, but every time this scenario repeats we never say anything. no matter how hard i try it never works. i've tried dozens of times. no luck. the only thing i get out of it are more questions. great. just what i needed. this time it was different. she held me first. i was a mere bystander. i felt like i was getting raped. i guess this is what she felt like every time i did it to her. i don't know why the turn of events were different tonight. it's always been the same routine. this time she leaned in. our eyes locked onto each other's and it felt like we were the only people in the world. we got closer and closer every moment. it was special. if only it was real. — rom woke up to a surprise by his parents. they jumped into his room with huge smiles on their faces. what the actual fuck, he wondered. "we're moving sweetie!" "I GOT AN AMAZING JOB OFFER IN SYDNEY!" "isn't that wonderful? i'm so excited!" his parents exclaimed with the most joyful tone you could ever hear in your life. rom was mortified. this was all too much for him. moving wasn't too bad, he didn't have anything he would miss in california anyways since he can take his teddy bear twinklenigga anywhere. chapter three; it was a school day. the birds were chirping and the heat waves were rising at a 40 degree level. maggie was sweating her balls off trying to cool off by drinking some kool-aid spons!!1. her friend group was having water fights but she didn't want to join in because everybody always makes fun of her, saying that she peed herself. she definitely didn't want to ruin her reputation since the molester moon ball was coming up, and she obviously wanted a hot d8. — meanwhile; rom's starting to pack his bags and getting ready for the big trip. "i'm ready for whatever australia throws at me. funnel web spiders in my backyard? no biggie. drop bears potentially killing me while i'm walking down the street? no worries." rom projected confidently, as shivers were sent down his back. "ready to go poopykins?" "let's go son." "cumming!" chapter four;  OK I JUST REALISED THAT ROM AND MAGGEI AREN'T THE SAME AGE AND SHIT BUT JUST PRETEND THEY ARE SO THEY CAN BE IN THE SAME CLASS AND THIS STORY CAN SAIL SMOOTHLY AND NOT BE LIKE THE TITANIC OK BYE rom's pov- after a long and boring 15 hour flight, i finally made it to sydney. sydney, australia. i breathed a sigh of relief. i can't believe my plane didn't crash. "we've enrolled you into a very good co-ed public school, roman!" "i heard they're having a formal of some sort soon! maybe you can make it to the event and meet new friends at your new school!" honestly my parents are too optimistic for my well being. how did i survive fifteen years of this torture. well, sweeping that aside, sydney isn't half bad. no signs of deadly spiders yet, so i guess thats good. "WELCOME TO SYDNEY!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT STAY ((:" "hOLY LORD AND FUCKING SAVIOUR HARAMBE" i was scared shitless out of my fucking skin. that flight attendant had the creepiest grin of the century and her voice could probably shatter glass if she wanted it to. — maggie's pov- there's almost two weeks left until the moon ball. what am i supposed to do? i can't find someone hot to bring to the party in TWO weeks? plus i'm ugly as shit! if i was one of those dumb, high-headed, white girls who wear 50 pound of makeup every single fucking day to school, i could probably get any guy within a couple of seconds. ugh, i'm so bored. english is the worst fucking subject ever. "alright class, i'd like to introduce a new student- come on in roman! why don't you tell your fellow classmates a little bit about yourself." "um, hi. i'm roman."  what is this feeling? why do i suddenly feel like i'm floating? why does my stomach feel so weird. IS THIS GUY SECRETLY A WIZARD PLANNING TO TAKE OVER OUR SCHOOL? ok get a grip maggie you're freaking the fuck out. but why do i feel so hot all of a sudden? did i just hear a mass amount of sighs? IS EVERYONE IN THE CLASS FALLING FOR HIM OR IS THAT JUST M- "MAGGIE! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION WHEN IM TRYING TO EXPLAIN THE IMPORTANCE OF URMUM6969." i looked over to my left as a first reaction. there he was. roman cuevas exposed. this was the first time i've fallen for someone this badly. i never really believed in love at first sight. i guess i do now is cheesy as fuck.